1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method for providing location-based services, more particularly to a method of providing customized location-based services.
2. Description of the Related Art
Due to rapid advances in navigation services technologies, a conventional navigation device provides not only basic navigation functionality, but also two-way connected navigation functionality, which enables a server end to provide real-time location-based services to the navigation device, and a user to submit requests for desired location information to the server end. However, this two-way connected navigation functionality does not enable provision of the desired location information to the navigation device without the active participation of the user. In other words, the desired location information is not automatically provided to the navigation device.
Submitting such location information requests with the frequency required to stay abreast of emergent local phenomena such as typhoons or earthquakes is impracticable, and when such location information is not received in a timely manner, the usefulness of such information is limited. Moreover, the location information provided of ten contains content that is not of interest to the user, and is associated with an administrative district that is larger than that of interest to the user.